


Outsmart

by ao354



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, M/M, Riff Off, song battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao354/pseuds/ao354
Summary: Jaehwan suggests they do a riff off / song-battle by serenading to each other, loser ought to grant the winner's wish. Guess the song and who's the loser.





	Outsmart

 

They are sitting at the audience seat of Gocheok dome arena where the last concert is to be held. Listening to audio-staffs checking and testing the microphone and MR audio recording throughout the entire solo performances. The taller of the two doesn’t really pay attention to what the other is saying, staring to the void with worried face.

“You are not listening aren’t you, _hyung?_ ”

Jaehwan asks the older while side-eying. He’s been talking about the contents to be put on his own fancafe so that it will become a memorable place for him and his fans. To his disappointment, Minhyun is not responding to his question of what did Nu’est as a team do during their time in the fancafe.

“I’m sorry, what is it again?”

“Never mind, why are you zoning out?”

“I wasn’t — ”

“Spill it. What are you worried about.”

 

Minhyun sighs as the younger seems to take no as an answer. He finally gives in and tells him quietly what has been bugging him recently. He makes sure that no one hears around his proximity though, so he leans little closer to the shorter.

“I was offered a variety gig, but I was not sure if I deserved one, I’m a boring person.”

“Hmm — but normally the _sunbaes_ will help you out right, and staff normally will prepare material”

 

Minhyun takes a moment before he replies back:

“See! you are not even denying my statement, so I really am boring after all.”

 

Jaehwan shifts his seat and turns his body toward the angry man. He carefully thinks, the next response he’s about to give should be more comforting. 

“No, _hyung_ , I mean, all it takes maybe just a quick wit. You don’t have to be very quick, just enough for the other party to follow up.”

 

The paler male stares at Jaehwan and pauses for a while. He has known this for a while but never actually confronts the other about it.

“If it were you, how would you do it?”

“Huh? I’m no master for it.”

“You are quite funny enough though, I heard last time staff had fun editing your comments”

 

Jaehwan seems to be little satisfied hearing this from Minhyun, a 7-years-senior. 

“Well, I don’t really know, maybe we can practice them out, like having rap battle for example. Instead of rapping though, we can exchange to serenade each other. But the rule is, the next person should connect their first sentence to the previous person’s lyric.”

 

Minhyun likes the idea, he may not know lots of songs but if it’s about connecting the lyric it should be easier than he thought initially.

“Okay, call. Winner should be the king and the loser has to grant whatever the other requests.”

“Okay!! You think you can beat me?”

 

The younger snickers as he plans to sing lots of english songs to catch the other off-guard, knowing Minhyun’s genre are mostly indie slash sentimental korean song. 

“Let’s do rock paper scissors to decide who goes first”

 

Minhyun’s luck surely on him today as he beats Jaehwan with rock and prepares the song to sing to the other.

 

_I want to know you a little more._

_Through your smallest whisper._

_I would even win against —_

_the monsters in your dream_

**(TVXQ - Hug)**

 

Minhyun sings sweetly while looking straight ahead to the younger’s eyes. His gaze dripping with honey although the intention behind it might not be as genuine as the lyrics he just sang.

 

_Dream that I can never have again._

_That was really sweet, I think you are just like the dream._

_Dream that I get to keep thinking about all day._

_That was really sweet. That’s you._

**(Baekhyun & Suzy - Dream)**

 

Jaehwan is quick to give the fight back with this song, he knows this song since long ago it’s almost as easy as breathing. Not bad at all for the first round, he is sure to make the other suffer and become the king at the end. His contented face doesn’t last long however, as he sees Minhyun smiles mysteriously before he sings his part.

 

_You, you who always made me happy._

_I couldn’t live a day without you_

_I was blind and —_

_just followed you around_

**(Lena Park - Sorry)**

 

Great. What happen to the initial motivation of ‘Catch the _hyung_ off guard’, Jaehwan thinks. How dare the older uses this holy song to tackle him like this. Not to mention, Minhyun completely teases the other with over-exaggerating gestures and singing with lower note than what he can maintain. Despite all that, Jaehwan is determined to sing the next one, although he is almost choked by his own laugh in the middle singing it.

 

_Follow me, follow me, following me, follow me._

_I like you, you, you so much._

_I’m so sorry, because of me._

_Don’t get mad, smile, don’t get angry_

**(T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peep)**

 

Minhun cannot believe his ears, he makes an exasperated sigh because out of all songs, the shorter chooses idol song, a song that is beyond Kim Jaehwan’s playlist. In addition to that, the image of pre-debut Jaehwan danced to the song keeps floating around in Minhyun’s head. He’s about to lose the game as his brain short-circuited, but it doesn’t take fully one second before he sings the next one with controlled expression.

 

_Don’t tell me to smile, don’t tell me to forget it._

_Don’t say whatever you want about the pain in my heart._

_I wanna hate you, please let me just do that._

_I’m stupid and you, you’re sane, I hate you so much it makes me crazy._

**(Jung In - I Hate You)**

 

Jaehwan knows the song, Minhyun sang it before during filming, heck even Jaehwan did harmonization for it then. He notices the undertone behind the lyric as he questions himself if Minhyun does meant it from his heart. Wait, it’s his turn next, what was the last sentence about again? 

3 —

 

2—

 

“Rest is over, everyone on the stage for dry rehearsal part 2 please!”

The staff says from the microphone, which echoes throughout the whole arena, signaling Wanna One members to move from their position and heads out toward the stage.

 

“Ding!!!! Overtime, I won!!”, Minhyun says with hands punching out into the air above him.

“No — staff said to move — let’s continue later”

“What? No way. You lose, accept it.”

 

_I’m crazy — I’m really crazy_

Jaehwan pushing his luck while singing Son Dambi’s Crazy. He does it along with the dance, turning his legs around invisible chair and shakes his head left and right.

 

Minhyun laughs at it and stands slowly to guide the younger toward the stage. He always in awe at the other antics. One of the reason why they can get along so far. 

“Now, what should I request”

 

“Ahh — staff interrupted I got distracted.”,  Jaehwan pouts while following the other slowly behind him. 

 

 

“Be mine”

 

Jaehwan hears the taller perfectly, he can only see the back of Minhyun head with his current position now but he completely doesn’t miss hearing it.

 

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

 

_Be mine, I love you, okay?_

_I worry about you, okay?_

**(Infinite - Be Mine)**

 

 

“Ahh, that’s not it. I’m not playing anymore”, Minhyun snaps as he turns around facing the younger’s eyes to eyes, stopping him from singing further. 

“Be my boyfriend, that’s my request.”

 

He sees the other’s facial expression stiffen. Suddenly, the red creeping up throughout Jaehwan’s cheeks and necks. He notes that the shorter suddenly breaks the eye contact and panicking by himself. 

“What now _hyung_ , how come you say it like this. Make an easier one like treating you something instead.”

“Okay sounds good, spare me little bit from your 2.2 billion won and takes me to a nice date as your boyfriend. Wow! That sounds even better”

“…”

“You don’t like it? Should I take it back?”, Minhyun asks slowly while pouting and pulls out the best begging expression as much as he can.

 

When he hears a very faint ‘no’ from Jaehwan, he springs back to life and quick-kiss the pointy nose of the shorter male.

“I’m in your care — sweetheart.”

 

That way, Minhyun goes away with giggling fits. He covers his mouth and ears, knowing that just like the younger, his ears turns into shade of red. His heart is beating so fast, he cannot believe how he brazenly confesses to his member like this. Especially knowing that Jaehwan did not particularly hate the idea of dating him. Maybe 2019 is treating him good after all.

 

If not — better.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Okay Wanna One for that minhwan / nyeonjjaen's scene. Minhyun serenading Jaehwan is GOLD. 
> 
> I know I have other fic obligation to write, but I need to get this one out as it kinda disturbing my own thinking of Rewind. 
> 
> Finding the song was time-consuming, took longer than I thought, but please, have fun. I actually had fun writing this one. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
